Best Friends
by Kayla-Rika-Kawaii
Summary: This is a Weekenders FanFic. Lor has a best friend named Sophia who she cares about more than anyone else. But when Sophia moves away, Lor is upset. Now Lor is being hauted by nightmare about Sophia having another best friend. How will Lor stop them?


The Weekenders Fan Fic: Come Back

**Synopsis:**

Lor is haunted by re-occurring nightmares. She's been experiencing these nightmares ever since her best friend, Sophia Kignappon moved away. Lor is afraid that Sophia will have a new best friend and forget about her. Lor wishes from the bottom of her heart that Sophia will come back. Will her wish come true?

** Come Back by: XxAnGeLiCBRaTxX**

Lor's Nightmare

"Sophia?" Lor Macquarrie asked softly to her friend Sophia Kignappon. Sophia ignored Lor and started to talk to one of her new friends. "Hey Kayla, wanna be my best friend?" she asked. Lor gasped and stared in horror as Kayla happily accepted Sophia's offer. Tears slid down Lor's soft face as she watched Sophia and her new best friend walk away.

As they walked, Lor overheard everything they said:

Sophia: I'm glad I moved away. I hated those 4 losers I used to hang out with...

Kayla: Who were they?

Sophia: Tino, Carver, Tish and Lor. I hated all of them. ESPECIALLY Lor...

Kayla: Well, forget about them. They live elsewhere.

Sophia: yeah...

Lor gasped again. "SOPHIA!" she called out faintly. "Soph!" But Sophia didn't hear her. She was too busy talking to Kayla. "I'm glad that I got away from that Lor," Sophia said. "She's a ditz." Kayla laughed. "Ooooooooooookkkkkkk!" she said, and the two walked away.

End of dream

Lor screamed and woke up. Sweat soaked her body as she turned on the light. As she wiped away her sweat, Lor laid down on her back once again. And at that moment, Mr. And Mrs. Macquarrie came running into their daughter's room. "Lor?" Mrs. Macquarrie asked, panicking. "Lor, are you alright?" Lor nodded. "Just a bad dream," she said, taking the glass of water from her father.

"You sure you're alright?" Mrs. Macquarrie asked again. And then, looking concerned, she added: "Just wanna make sure." Lor nodded again and gave her empty glass to her mother. Mr. Macquarrie looked at his daughter. "You know Lor, this is the 3rd time in a week that you've been having nightmares," he said. "I'm getting worried." "He's right sweetie," Mrs. Macquarrie put in. "We just wanna make sure that you're alright although we're worried."

Lor looked at her parents with confidence. "I'm ok, really," she replied. "You guys can go back to bed." "Alright," Mrs. Macquarrie said. "But tell us if you need anything," she said. Lor nodded and her parents left her room. Lor sighed and closed her eyes. She started to sweat again once the nightmare continued its evilness....

(9:00 the next morning)

As Lor finished tying her sneakers, she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Mr. Macquarrie called. He then opened the door. "LOR! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" he called. "Coming!" Lor answered. She then grabbed her backpack, and raced out of her bedroom door. She whizzed through the kitchen, grabbed a piece of toast, kissed both her parents, and dashed out the door.

"Guys, I had that same dream," she said. "It was freaky!" Carver Descartes looked at her. "Again?" he asked. Lor nodded. "The same exact one?" Pedratishkovna "Tish" Katsufractis wanted to know. Lor nodded again. "Like I said, it was FREAKY!" she said. "Tell us exactly what happened," Tino Tonitini said gravely. "I need to know." Lor bit down nervously on her bottom lip while gripping the hem of her shirt.

"Well, this is how it all started." She lowered her voice so only the four of them can hear her talk. "Ok. I was first trapped in some kind of glass ball, totally isolated from Sophia and this mystery girl named Kayla. I tried calling out to her, but she didn't hear me. She asked that ditz Kayla to be her best friend, and she accepted. Even worse, Soph hates me in the nightmare. I'd do anything for her to come back. I miss her." She said.

Tish was deep in thought. "I see. I guess maybe that's why you're having your nightmares. Maybe you're missing Sophia so much, that it's driving your brain crazy, and you can't seem to think about anything else," she said. "Tish could be right," Carver said. "Ya gotta accept the fact that Sophia now lives halfway across the world," Tino added. "Besides, I don't think Soph would want another best friend. Didn't you see how sad she was to leave you?" Tish asked.

"I wish I had a best friend tell me that she loves me like a sister." Lor thought about what her friends had just said. "Maybe you're right. Who knows? Maybe Soph will visit sometime. Not now, but maybe someday..." she drifted off, staring into the sky. "That's right Lor," Tino said in a caring tone. "We will see her again."

He suddenly turns around and the background goes gray

"Well, Lor finally understands that friends will always be friends no matter what. Well, I'm gonna go to Funville with the guys. Later Days!


End file.
